nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ebon Shadowshot/Wiki Politics
Since a Wiki Civil War would start otherwise, I propose we make a vote as to what 'Goverment' this wiki should be run under. The options are explained in Chat Moderator Daniel Smith's Blog, Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki Politicial Parties. Unless Magma-Man makes his decision (being a Crat after all), voting ends next Friday, 16th September 2011 (or to all the other users here, September 16th 2011) at 11pm (GMT). This is a preview of all the 'Goverment Types', taken from the blog. *Constitutional Republic - A Constitutional Republic would allow the users to choose a list of candidates who they would like to be an administrator on the wiki. The elected user would have a one month term. He would have to consult Magma-Man before promoting, demoting, or making any major wiki choices; if he doesn't do this, he will be banned, and the runner-up would take his place. Note that this political party would require us to make a set of rules, or constitution, and actually follow the rules. *Dictatorial Republic - A Dictatorial Republic would have only one user in charge of the whole wiki. The user in charge would make all the descisions, whether it be demoting, promoting, banning, etc. The other users could suggest things the leader, but even so, the leader had the final choice in everything. *Democracy - A Democracy has all the aspects of a Constitutional Republic, except elections. This means that all users have free speech, ect., but cannot elect new leaders; The new leaders would be chosen by the leader. *Socialism - A Socialism would make everyone equal, in terms of that any users who would join, regardless of their edit count or experience, would automatically be promoted to administrator. *Communism - A Communism would have one leader. Most things would be leaned towards the leader. The users have no say in government, but have freedom of speech and anything else. *Dictatorship - A Dictatorship would have one leader. The users would have absolutely no freedom in speech, opinion, etc., and if they speak out againts the leader's rules, they would be immeditately banned. *Sociology - A Sociology would allow users to elect random users to be in office and be promoted to moderator. Any user is elligible, and they run for a one month term. *Diverism - A Diverism means that every user who is active would be given a chance as an administrator. After one month, a new set of users would be take their place. This pattern continues on and never ends. *Totalitarianism - There would be one bureacrat and two administrators who rule the wiki with iron fist. This means that basic users have no say in government, and elections will not be held. The bureacrat elects the two administrators. *Wikiaocracy - The amount of power and position of the users is determined buy how many badges and edits they have. Every user has freedom of speech and opinions, but can only be apart of the moderator and administrator categories if they have a certain amount of edits (the amount will be determined by Magma-Man, who will still make the final decisions). *Custom Goverment types, should this be voted, another Voting Blog will be created the following Monday, so Users should be creative over the weekend should they wish the Wiki to be run in a specific way. What goverment do you want? Constitutional Republic Dictatorial Republic Democracy Socialism Communism Dictatorship Sociocracy Diverism Totalitarianism Wikiaism Custom Way So what do you want, NZP Users, what do you want the Wiki to be run like? P.S, I know I'm not DS or MM. Not that it matters, half of these goverments speak of free speech and equality and all that stuff etc etc etc You found the rant section.. I also realise I'm not an important member of the Wiki, but then again I am one of the most active ones, and takes interest in the day-to-day life of the wiki, so that, in a way, qualifies me. Category:Blog posts